One Hand, One Heart
by blaineywainey
Summary: Kurt wants to ditch the West Side Story after party in favor of Blaine's house. Blaine wholeheartedly supports the idea. Fluffy, awkward, sexy first time sex. A.K.A. my first ever attempt at full-blown smut.


_So Live and Die has been unofficially put on temporary hiatus, since I've been inspired to write other things and drabbles, all of which will be posted as well, no worries. But for now..._

_A while back two of my guy friends (one of which is gay) found out I write fanfiction and teased me about writing porn, despite my constant insistance that I do not in fact write porn. Eventually they challenged me to actually do it, and that if I did they would stop teasing me and bestow upon me eternal glory and respect and all that good stuff. _

_So here it is. My first ever publishing of full on, explicit, non-vague smut. Dedicated to Mr. Saxobeat and Quail Man, with an ENORMOUS thanks to my bestie/beta **flirtykurty**, without whom this never would have been sent out to the public._

* * *

"I want to go to your house."

Blaine is nodding shakily before realizing what that means. Kurt looks confident and sure, head inclined as he looks up at his boyfriend with a small smile, and Blaine's head scrambles, scrambles -

"O-okay," he stutters out when he finally catches up. Kurt wants to go to his house. _Kurt wants to go to his house. _

Blaine momentarily panics, five thousand thoughts whirring in his head. _Is the house empty? Is he only doing this to make up with me? Is he ready? Am I ready? Did I remember to go to the drugstore after all - yes I did but where did I hide the bag from my parents? What if Mom found it because she comes in and cleans sometimes and oh God, I can't go through another sex talk -_

The fingers gripping his hand tighten briefly, bringing Blaine back to himself. _Oh right, _he realizes. _There's nothing to worry about, because it's Kurt. _

Kurt who keeps him grounded.

Kurt who_ loves_ him.

Kurt who wants to have_ sex _with him_, oh my god. _

"Okay," Blaine says, suddenly unable to contain his stupidly wide grin. He leans in for a kiss. "Okay," he says again and - "Okay -" punctuates it with another kiss.

Kurt giggles against his mouth, and _God, _Blaine loves that he can make the refined and witty Kurt Hummel _giggle. _

Blaine drives, since Finn took the car he and Kurt had carpooled in to drive home early. Somehow, even though Blaine is definitely breaking the speed limit, the car can't seem to get them there fast enough. That's probably due in part to the fact that the nervous energy thrumming between them is tangible enough to slice evenly with a knife.

The tension builds to the point of suffocation as they wait endlessly at a red light. The way Kurt's foot is bouncing is shaking the whole car and Blaine looks over to tell him so, but at his slight movement Kurt whips his head as if he were waiting for it, waiting for Blaine's cue on how to act because _they're about to lose their virginity to each other and how are you supposed to act when you both can't stop thinking about it?_

But then Blaine sees the look on Kurt's face, eyes bugged out almost comically large with his lips pressed together tightly, and he starts to laugh.

The tension dissipates immediately when Kurt laughs along with him, and Blaine leans over to kiss him just as the light turns green. Kurt reaches over to tangle their hands on the seat divider for the rest of the way home.

The way Kurt's thumb strokes over his own _should _be comforting, like always, but Blaine's heart only thuds faster.

They make it to his house in record time, and he scrambles to get out of the car (_after _turning off the headlights, get it together Blaine) to open Kurt's door. There must be something Kurt sees beneath Blaine's air of gentlemanliness, because he just smiles with amusement and sets off towards the house, swaying his hips from side to side in a rather suggestive manner.

Blaine swallows hard and follows after him.

He's never been more relieved to see the note on the table from his parents, reminding him that they're off to Grandma Bethany's for his aunt's wedding, apologizing for being unable to make it to his show, and promising leftover wedding cake upon their arrival.

He'd known all of this beforehand, of course, but it soothes his nerves to see physical proof that his parents are out of the house and will be for a very long time.

Enough time for things. Things with _Kurt. _Wonderful, spectacular things -

"You coming?" comes Kurt's voice from the staircase. Blaine looks up from the note he's still clutching like a lifeline, speechless as he analyzes the way Kurt says it breathlessly like they're about to go on an adventure.

"No pun intended," Kurt says, blushing when Blaine finds words unmanageable.

Blaine smiles cheekily at Kurt's embarrassment, abandons his parents' note, and crosses the room to hop up on the stair below his boyfriend and kiss him softly. Kurt smiles into the motion and takes his hand, makes to lead them up the stairs, but Blaine tugs back gently, schooling his excited features into something more serious.

"Are you sure?" he manages. Kurt tilts his head and gives him a look, the look Blaine classifies as 'Bitchface Number Three: Are you serious right now?'

Blaine backtracks quickly, blushing and looking at his shoes. "It's just - I remember a few months ago. When you kicked me out of your room for wanting you to open up about... this stuff."

"About sex?" Kurt asks blatantly, and Blaine snaps his head back up, flushing furiously.

Kurt chuckles and leans in, murmuring against the shell of Blaine's ear, "Who's the baby penguin now?"

Blaine's stomach swoops, and his mouth twists into some sort of lopsided smile as Kurt finally succeeds in leading them both up the stairs and into Blaine's room.

But then he and Kurt are alone in his room, staring at each other, and he's not quite sure how this is supposed to work.

"I - uh - I don't… hm," Blaine starts and finishes lamely, sinking back against the door shyly.

Kurt lets out huff and slips his bag off his shoulder, moving to take off Blaine's as well before pulling him into a hug.

Blaine melts instantly, immediately at ease. This is something he knows exactly how to do.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he admits with a shaky laugh. He feels Kurt smile against his neck.

"That's what you said about being a boyfriend," Kurt reasons, "And I think you're doing just fine so far."

"_Just _fine?"

"Perfectly," Kurt corrects. "You're _perfect._"

Blaine pulls back just enough to glimpse his boyfriend's eyes gazing back, longing and loving and cautious, before dipping down to press his lips to Kurt's neck.

The response is immediate; Kurt arches his neck back with a small, contented hum. Blaine presses harder, wetter, at the junction of shoulder and neck, behind his ear, up and down the column of his neck. Kurt whines impatiently but Blaine only smiles, nipping lightly before licking a small stripe along a prominent tendon.

Kurt takes hold of his face then, pulling Blaine's mouth to finally meet his own in an open kiss.

Blaine sinks back farther against the door, allowing his tongue to dance idly alongside Kurt's as he slings his arms around Kurt's waist. This is practiced territory, familiar and comforting, but this time there's an undercurrent of something tingly and tangent, something _more, _that leaves Blaine's toes wiggling pleasantly and his breath leaving him faster.

That undercurrent quickly evolves into an overtone and before Blaine knows it he's tightening his grip on Kurt's waist, sliding his hands down _dangerously _low to his hips and pulling them as close as possible. Kurt hums his approval and kisses him impossibly deeper, one-upping Blaine's boldness by sweeping his hands from shoulders to chest to back to waist to _ass, _squeezing to pull him closer and thrusting his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine lets out a surprised noise at the sudden closeness, but he immediately welcomes it, inching his hands up Kurt's shirt and allowing them to roam across his back, mapping every inch of precious, soft skin he can find. His intention hadn't been to undress Kurt just yet, but it's too late; Kurt's already raising his arms and the dress shirt is long gone, and Blaine is wrapping up as much of that _flawless _body as he can in his arms.

Blaine isn't quite sure when the shift occurs, but all of a sudden they're kissing in a way that is unfamiliar to them, hands everywhere (_including _South of the equator), mouths rolling together seamlessly, sucking and biting and Blaine lets out a stuttered moan when Kurt slips his hands down his back, past jeans and underwear and presses their hips together pointedly.

Blaine is lost in it, drunk off Kurt and air and _too-much-too-little_ friction and he barely hears it when Kurt says in a voice he's never heard before, "_Bed."_

_That_ Blaine can certainly do, so he pushes himself off the door and stumbles them over to the bed, where they fall in a tangled heap of limbs onto the comforter.

When they sort out whose arms and legs belong to who, Kurt ends up on top of Blaine, quickly peeling Blaine's shirt off before rolling his hips down experimentally. Blaine barely contains the groan that threatens to rip from his throat, biting his lip hard and clenching his fists in Kurt's back pockets.

"No, I -" Kurt breathes, eyes fluttering as he rolls down again, "I want to - I want to hear. I - um, it's nice."

Blaine lets out a strangled whimper-laugh at this, bucking his hips up to meet Kurt's and gasps when he feels Kurt, hard and straining against his jeans, against his thigh.

"Pants," he chokes out. "Pants off."

"Right," Kurt nods furiously, as if trying to convince himself that this is the right plan of action. He shakily reaches down to unbutton his jeans as Blaine undoes his own, heart beating wildly because they've _never _been without pants while they were making out, and all this new territory is bewildering and baffling but _oh so welcome. _

Blaine has to squeeze his eyes shut when Kurt finally shimmies out of his jeans and tosses them away, because the outline of Kurt's cock, hard and straining against his simple grey briefs, makes his mouth water and he really, really can't deal with all of these new _possibilities _at once.

"Uh, Blaine?"

Blaine snaps his eyes open and immediately feels stupid for closing them in the first place because now that he's looking at Kurt's cock he can't seem to stop. Nor does he really want to stop. Ever.

"S-see something you like?" Kurt asks, sitting back on his heels and crossing his arms over his chest. Blaine can tell he's trying to be the snarky, controlled Kurt he is while fully clothed, but Blaine doesn't want that Kurt right now.

He wants a loose and pliant Kurt, and a worry-free Kurt. He even wants a begging, falling-apart, ravaged and ecstatic Kurt -

Yes. That is definitely the Kurt he's looking for.

Blaine leans forward to pull at Kurt's biceps (which are surprisingly fit, _how _did he not know this?) until he crawls back on top and slowly fits his body with Blaine's, kissing languidly, tentatively, sweetly.

But Blaine's already decided that this isn't the Kurt he wants to settle for.

He throws caution to the wind, heart beating in anticipation as he surges his hips forward, sliding his hands under Kurt's underwear to get his first feel of smooth, perfect, _blissful _ass.

Kurt starts in surprise but they quickly fall into a rhythm, rocking and making small noises as their cocks fit perfectly beside each other even underneath one layer of clothing, allowing their hands to roam where they please.

But before they're too far gone Kurt stills their movements, ignoring Blaine's whine of protest.

"Could we -" he swallows, Adam's apple bobbing up and down and Blaine suddenly feels hotter than before. Kurt seems at a loss for words, so he snaps the band of Blaine's underwear gently as a hint.

Blaine swallows a lungful of air and nods, slowly.

Kurt bites his bottom lip and keeps his eyes trained on Blaine's as he pulls Blaine's boxer briefs down, only chancing a glance when they're abandoned somewhere near the foot of the bed.

The thing is, Kurt doesn't seem to _stop_ staring. His eyes go wide and his lips thin out and his cheeks flush prettily, and Blaine hopes it's because he's enjoying the view and not because he's having second doubts.

"See something you like?" Blaine says, parroting Kurt's previous words but wincing at how embarrassingly rough his voice is.

His stomach gives a jolt as Kurt licks his lips.

"Your turn," Blaine squeaks, forcing his mind away from that particular place and reaching forward to slide down Kurt's underwear.

This seems to jolt Kurt out of his stupor, and once his briefs are out of the way he's practically jumping Blaine, slotting their hips together and rolling his hips with abandon.

Blaine whimpers as his head falls back, placing his hands on Kurt's hips as he tries to still them.

"Ku- I - _oh God, _Kurt." He stutters out, only able to still him by pulling him close.

And maybe _that _wasn't such a great idea because that's _a lot _of skin that's touching now, but Blaine has to get this out, has to ask before they're both too far off the deep end to discuss it.

"Feels so _good, _Blaine," Kurt whines against his neck, and Blaine shudders.

"I know," he agrees, because he _does. _"But I need to - I want- what do you want?"

"You," Kurt says with a sigh.

Blaine chuckles, jostling them both on the bed a bit. "I know. But... how much do you want? Tonight?"

Kurt's pupils are almost scarily dilated when he looks into Blaine's eyes. "Everything."

"You - _everything_?" Blaine breathes in disbelief. "I mean, we have plenty of time to -"

"Everything, Blaine," Kurt says with finality, leveling his boyfriend with a stare.

"That's - that's a lot of things," Blaine says, eyes scanning the ceiling as the sheer possibility of it all overloads his brain.

"Not literally," Kurt reasons, sliding off Blaine to lay on his side, head propped up on his hand. "But I -" He fidgets a little, stretching taught swathes of pale skin and pulling a fingernail into his teeth nervously, peering up at Blaine. "I want you to fuck me."

Blaine hides his blush by pouncing onto Kurt, rolling him onto his back as he nips at his ear. "I don't know about that," he whispers, "But I _will _make love to you."

Kurt huffs in exasperation, arching his hips in little movements against Blaine's conveniently placed thigh. "Potato, pot_ah_to," he sighs.

"It's _not _the same," Blaine insists, brushing a stray hair out of Kurt's face and smiling. "You matter to me, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes grow suddenly soft, and a little wet as he examines Blaine's face. Blaine frowns at the sudden change in attitude but Kurt kisses the line above his brow away.

"I love you," he murmurs against Blaine's forehead before leaning down to catch Blaine's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Love you too," Blaine says, chasing Kurt's mouth as he pulls away, but Kurt only smiles, and Blaine's so preoccupied with Kurt's eyes that he yelps when he feels a hand close over his neglected cock.

"Oh!" Blaine shouts in surprise, and his arms threaten to give way but Kurt pushes him over onto his back, snuggling up to his side and beginning to stroke gently, up and down the shaft, over the head on every third stroke, achingly slow but somehow Kurt's soft, tentative hand is better than Blaine's practiced one.

Kurt gets more confident as time passes, and when he twists his wrist on an upstroke Blaine jerks, shocked at how close he is already. He musters all his willpower to grab Kurt's wrist, taking in a steadying breath as Kurt's hand stills.

"Was I doing it wrong?" Kurt asks, panicked and looking ready to start rambling the way he does when he gets anxious.

"No!" The word punches out on a gust of air and Blaine pries Kurt away and interlaces their fingers. "Just - you want... everything... tonight, and I might not be able to provide that if I'm in a post-orgasmic haze if you get what I'm saying."

Kurt blushes but giggles, clearly pleased that he was doing something right.

"Besides," Blaine says with a sneaky grin, "I do believe it's your turn."

He barely registers Kurt's look of excitement before he has him on his back with his cock down his throat.

A startled sob tumbles from Kurt's mouth as one hand automatically flies to Blaine's hair and one presses tightly to his mouth. Blaine barely remembers the tips he had read in _Cosmo _earlier this week (surprisingly useful), acting on instinct that seems to arrive naturally with Kurt's heavy weight in his mouth. He runs his tongue up and down a prominent vein, laves at the head, sucking, swallowing, throwing dignity out the door as he tries _everything _and scrambles to connect what actions make produce what noises from Kurt.

This proves to become more difficult as Blaine continues though, because the moans and mewls and half-formed vowels resonating in Kurt's throat start to blend together into a symphony of something Blaine would very much like to hear over and over again.

When his name is added to the mix of miscellaneous noises Blaine moans around Kurt's cock, but this apparently was the wrong thing to do because the next thing he knows he's being dragged back up to meet Kurt's mouth.

"_Soclose_," Kurt gasps, hips moving nonsensically against nothing, "Didn't want - I want - oh God, I can't -"

"Shh," Blaine hushes against his lips, but can't stop himself from pulling away and staring at how _undone _Kurt is, how utterly and completely _wrecked _he's made his boyfriend with his ministrations and it's the biggest confidence boost in the world, better than performing or acing a test or winning a competition.

He and _only he_ has the power to pull the thread to make Kurt Hummel fall apart. And that feels _amazing._

"Need you," Blaine says lowly, voice cracking. "Want you so bad."

"Okay?" Kurt breathes, eyes unfocused and blown out as they search Blaine's.

"Okay," Blaine affirms, and reaches into his bedside drawer (under the folder of sheet music, behind the hair gel and lotion) to pull out condoms and lube.

Blaine starts slow, _excruciatingly _slow, turning Kurt onto his back and probing his entrance with one lubed finger, cautiously swirling and stroking until his finger breaches the ring of muscle.

Kurt lets out a small, almost inaudible whimper, but Blaine hears it and stills. "Kurt?"

"I'm okay," Kurt nods shakily, hair flopping into his eyes as he fists his fingers in the sheets.

Blaine bites his lip in debate before pushing in slowly, scrutinizing Kurt closely for any signs of distress. He finds none, just a look of deep concentration that Blaine finds mildly unnerving.

Once his finger is as far as it can go, he wiggles it experimentally and hisses involuntarily, bracing his weight on his free hand.

"What?" Kurt asks, voice worried.

"So tight," Blaine blurts, hating how strung out he sounds but unable to help the thrill that comes with the anticipation of _his cock _going _in there _in just a few short minutes.

Kurt laughs, high and breathy, and Blaine marvels at how he can feel the muscles around his finger relaxing slightly, leaving room to move. "Better?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, keep doing that," Blaine instructs half-heartedly, somewhat mesmerized by the sight of his finger pushing in and out of Kurt's ass.

Strained groans slowly evolve into soft moans, and it isn't long before Kurt is asking for two.

Blaine coats another finger with lube and slowly slides it in along the other one, earning a gasp from above.

"Good or bad?" Blaine asks, beginning to thrust his fingers in and out once more.

"Both," Kurt decides, hips squirming under Blaine's fingers.

Blaine stretches Kurt as best he can, pushing in and out and scissoring and peppering kisses across the small of Kurt's back. When Kurt seems reasonably relaxed once more, he strokes a little more deliberately, searching inside and pushing farther, crooking his fingers until -

Kurt's entire body jolts as he chokes out a sound that Blaine doesn't have a name for yet.

"There, Blaine, _oh_my -"

Blaine doesn't need telling twice. He rubs up against the little nub again, and bites back a moan as Kurt's legs spread further and he pushes back onto Blaine's fingers on his own, writhing and letting out a delicious groan. It's not long before Kurt starts to beg.

"Blaine, please, I -"

"Yeah?"

"I want - Blaine - oh!"

"Anything," Blaine promises, stroking gently against Kurt's prostate.

"Fuck," Kurt whispers, and Blaine privately thanks whoever it was in history that created swear words.

"I'll give you anything, Kurt," he repeats, because his boyfriend's short term memory seems to be lacking at the moment.

"Want _you,_" Kurt insists.

"This _is _me," Blaine grins, thrilling at how easy it is to tease.

Kurt lets out a frustrated groan. "Want your _cock _in my _ass,_" he forces out through clenched teeth, and Blaine files 'dirty-mouthed Kurt' away for future reference as he gulps and slips his fingers out.

Kurt protests at the loss but Blaine is working as fast as he can, ripping the condom packet open and struggling to slide it on with violently trembling fingers.

Calmer, soothing hands replace his own and roll the condom on smoothly. Kurt rocks up on his knees to surge into a kiss, licking gently into Blaine's mouth.

"I love you," Kurt reminds him again.

Blaine sighs. "You too."

They pause for a moment, fingers intertwined and foreheads touching and breath mingling, before Blaine breaks the silence.

"Ready?"

Kurt smiles and nods.

"How do you want to..." Blaine trails off.

"Wanna see you," Kurt says, and pushes Blaine back into the pillows. "Like... like this." He climbs into Blaine's lap, smoothing his hands across his shoulders. "Okay?"

Blaine nods wordlessly, watching as Kurt pours lube onto his hand and gives Blaine a few hesitant strokes before gripping the base and keeping it steady.

Kurt's expression when the head of Blaine's cock slips in can only be described as _pained, _so even though Blaine can't hold back his embarrassingly loud moan he ignores the instinct to _thrust _and holds Kurt's hips bracingly. "Slowly," he advises, pressing his forehead against Kurt's, "We have time."

Kurt nods and continues, pursing his lips together so tight they almost turn white, moving his hand away to wrap both arms tightly around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine turns his head to the side once their hips are flush together, terrified that anything as slight as the _sight_ of Kurt will make him come right there and then.

They stay utterly still for a few minutes, barely daring to breathe, until Kurt rocks a little, just a small swivel of his hips.

Blaine's head slams back against the pillows and he squirms under Kurt's body, mouth going slack. Kurt shifts again, and again, and then finally (albeit shakily and a bit unbalanced) pulls up slowly and falls back down.

"Yes," Blaine whispers, unable to help the way his arms encourage Kurt up and down again, unable now to control the tiny upward thrusts into the tight heat that he quickly learns makes his stomach coil pleasantly.

"How does it feel?" he manages, gasping. They haven't found a rhythm other than random grinds and thrusts but he's perfectly content to flounder until they get it together.

"So much," Kurt breathes out in a rush. "Oh god Blaine, I - so full and - I don't know how to -"

"Indescribable," Blaine agrees, voice a few octaves lower than usual. "Kurt, can I - I need -"

"Please," Kurt groans. _"Move."_

Blaine takes the invitation gladly, rocking as rhythmically as he can and pulling Kurt down in time to his movements. Kurt catches on quickly and begins to move for himself, matching Blaine thrust for thrust and using the headboard behind Blaine's shoulders for leverage.

"Beautiful," Blaine breathes, forcing his eyes open to watch Kurt work his hips down over and over again. "Love you so much Kurt - s - oh - so hot -"

Kurt's arms come to wrap around his shoulders at his words, mouth landing right by Blaine's ear so that every tiny little moan, timed perfectly with the movement of their hips, is amplified tenfold.

"Does it hurt?" Blaine mutters, trying not to clutch too hard at Kurt's hips but bucking up faster.

"Kinda," Kurt says hesitantly, but makes a delightful noise on a particularly forceful push. "Not really. Harder," he instructs into Blaine's ear, voice deep and contrasting from the breathy sounds he had been making, "I think - I'm okay. I think I can take it."

Blaine clutches harder at Kurt's waist and works his hips with purpose, letting go and letting his body take what it needs. Kurt's grunting into his ear with every thrust and Blaine knows he's not going to last very much longer, feels the coiling heat in his abdomen ready to spring and release. He removes his hands from Kurt's waist, wrapping one around his back to pull him closer and the other around Kurt's cock to start jerking him off in tandem with his hips screwing into his ass.

"Close," they both say in unison, and aren't too strung out to giggle at what a coincidence it is, but they're both focused on getting off and getting each other off. Kurt's bounces faster despite his shaking thighs, unintelligible words in Blaine's ear beginning to form his name, chanting over and over again. It's too much, it's not enough, Blaine wants to stay like this until the end of his life and have it end all at once, wants to freeze this moment in time and wants it to be never-ending, wants to love Kurt forever and wants him like this forever. He's overcome with such a sudden rush of feeling that he pulls Kurt's mouth to his own and hopes it's something like kissing; he can't focus on anything but Kurt hot and heavy in his hand, the way pleasure sparks through his entire body with every push into Kurt's ass.

It builds and builds, Blaine's hips losing their rhythm and bucking sharply until they stop, and his cock is buried completely inside of Kurt as crashes, coming harder and longer than he ever remembers coming in his entire life. He's vaguely aware of Kurt's hips stuttering to a stop shortly after his own, a shocked _"oh" _somewhere near his ear, and Blaine forces his eyes open to watch Kurt's eyes flutter shut and jaw drop open as he spills over Blaine's hand.

Kurt collapses onto Blaine, who wraps his around him and holds him tight and close, breathing hard. They lay there for an endless amount of time, ignoring the stickiness drying between them, allowing their breathing to synch up until they come back to themselves.

"Oh my god," Kurt finally whispers.

Blaine smiles lazily. "What?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore."

Blaine laughs weakly, jostling both of them and causing them both to wince at the overstimulation. Kurt slides off slowly, hissing harshly at the emptiness, and awkwardly lays beside Blaine, arms crossed across his chest like he doesn't know what to do with them.

"C'mere," Blaine pouts, making grabby hands at his boyfriend until he snuggles in close.

"You're not a virgin anymore either," Kurt adds.

Blaine hums in agreement, peeling off the condom and knotting it, tossing it to where he hopes the trash can resides.

Kurt's fingers reach over to tangle with Blaine's slowly, and they both watch in rapt fascination at how well their hands fit together. Blaine smiles softly down at Kurt, who's nestled into his chest.

"Remember when you said 'the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets?'" Blaine reminisces.

Kurt shrugs. "Remember when you said you weren't very good at romance?"

Blaine grins. "I guess we'll both have to eat our words, then."

They lay in content silence for several minutes, and Blaine doesn't realize he had started to doze off until Kurt's humming startles him awake. He begins to sing along in a small voice, automatically.

"_Make of our hands one hand, make of our hearts one heart..."_

"Meant it, you know," Kurt says sleepily. "I wasproud to be with you. I _am _proud to be with you."

Blaine's heart flutters slightly, a little aftershock. "Good."

"I also meant what I said about... everything," Kurt says, eyes closing, "And wanting everything with you."

_I want you forever, _Blaine counters in his head.

"What?" Kurt asks, eyes easing open.

Well, apparently Blaine had said it out loud.

"I want you forever," Blaine whispers, as if saying it quieter would make it sound less scary, less real.

Kurt is quiet for so long that Blaine thinks he might of drifted off, but after a few moments the response comes happily.

"Well good, because I plan on keeping you around for a while," Kurt says, cuddling closer. He doesn't stay close for long, though, as he wrinkles his nose at the sweaty, sticky mess they now find themselves in. "But forever starts right after we take a shower."

Blaine hums in protest. "But I'm so _comfy."_

"And you'll be even comfier after we take a shower," Kurt insists, standing up and ignoring Blaine's tugging grip on his wrist.

"No," Blaine pouts. "Want you here with me."

"Did you hear me?" Kurt asks, a condescending eyebrow raised. "_We. _When _we _take a shower."

Blaine sits up, very suddenly awake. Kurt giggles adorably and pulls him to his feet.

"Come on. The faster we shower the faster we go for round two," he says with a wink.

"Really?" Blaine says with a hopeful smile as they enter the bathroom.

"No," Kurt says, turning on the water. "But you have clean sheets and a box set of America's Next Top Model that are calling our names."

Blaine pretends to ponder this, tapping a finger to his chin before grinning. "Deal."

"Good. Besides," Kurt says, pulling Blaine into the shower after him, "It's like you said."

"Mm, what?" Blaine murmurs, tilting his head back under the spray and thinking back to everything he's said since they got to his house.

Kurt steps in behind him and presses a small kiss to the stretched line of his neck. "We have time."


End file.
